Sylvia Sallusti
Sylvia Salustiano Carvalho, mais conhecida como Sylvia Salustti (Niterói, 10 de dezembro de 1974) é uma atriz, dubladora e cantora brasileira. Em Miraculous: As Aventuras de Ladybug dubla a Caline Bustier. Trajetória Sylvia iniciou a sua carreira em 1992. Estudou canto lírico na lUFRJ, fez também teatro e depois começou a estagiar no já extinto estúdio de dublagem carioca, Herbert Richers. É conhecida como a voz oficial no Brasil das atrizes Renee O'Connor, Zooey Deschanel, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Gwyneth Paltrow, Jessica Alba, Megan Fox, Kirsten Dunst, Mayim Bialik, Amy Adams e Kate Winslet. Principais trabalhos * Marianne (Evan Rachel Wood) em Strange Magic * Anabelle em World of Winx * Ágatha em O (Sur)real Mundo de Any Malu * Kate Kane/Batwoman em ''Batman: Bad Blood'' * Charlie Bradbury (Felicia Day) em ''Supernatural'' * Jericho em ''Nanatsu no Taizai'' * Bryce Dallas Howard em ''A Vila'' * A Dama Na Água e Claire Dearing em ''Jurassic World'' * Kate Winslet em ''O Amor Não Tira Férias'', ''Brilho Eterno de uma Mente sem Lembranças'' (versão carioca), Fogo Sagrado e ''Almas Gêmeas'' * Otulissa em ''A Lenda dos Guardiões'' * Evangeline Lilly em Gigantes de Aço e Lost (3ª a 6ª Temporada) * Amy (Mayim Bialik) ''The Big Bang Theory'' * Amy Adams em ''Animais Noturnos'' e ''Encantada'' (canções apenas) * Moira jovem (Alexandra Breckenridge)￼ em ''American Horror Story'' * Jessica Day (Zooey Deschanel) em ''New Girl'' * Lexie Grey (Chyler Leigh) em ''Grey's Anatomy'' * Eva em Wall-E * Molly (Emma Bell) em ''Premonição 5'' * Rachel (Lea Michele) em G''lee'' (versão carioca) * Dirce em ''Chiquititas'' * Max Black (Kat Dennings) em ''2 Broke Girls'' * Jean Grey (Famke Janssen) em ''X-Men: O Filme'', ''X-Men 2'', ''X-Men: O Confronto Final'', ''Wolverine - Imortal'' e ''X-Men: Dias de Um Futuro Esquecido'' * ''Vampira'' em ''X-Men: Animated Series'' * Blossom (Mayim Bialik) Blossom * Comandante Adora | She-Ra |''She-Ra: A Princesa do Poder'' * Agent Lindsey Perez (Athena Karkanis) em ''Jogos Mortais VI'' * Kimberly Ann Hart em ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'', ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'', ''Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie'' * Veronica "Ronny" Robinson Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive * Sarah Michelle Gellar em Scooby-Doo, Scooby-Doo 2: Monstros à Solta, Pânico 2, Ela é Demais, Simplesmente Irresistível, O Retorno, Southland Tales - O Fim do Mundo, Buffy, a Caça Vampiros, Dharma |Dharma & Greg * Azteca em Formiguinhaz | FormiguinhaZ 2 * Madellaine em O Corcunda de Notre Dame II * Megan Fox, em Transformers e Transformers: A Vingança dos Derrotados; * Leslie Mann em O Virgem de 40 Anos, Ligeiramente Grávidos e Rio (Linda); * Jennifer Verti (Melissa Joan Hart), em Minha Noiva de Mentira; * Sally (2ª voz) em O Estranho Mundo de Jack; * Mildred Harris (Milla Jovovich), em Chaplin; * Natalie Portman, em Closer - Perto Demais; * Kiara adulta (Neve Campbell), em O Rei Leão II: O Reino de Simba; * Kimmy (2ª dublagem), em Três é Demais; * Phoebe, em Friends; * Heather Graham, em Tratamento de Choque, Se Beber, Não Case! * Lou, em Amor Fraternal; * Keri Russell em Felicity * Lori Trager (April Matson), em Kyle XY; * Andie McPhee (Meredith Monroe), em Dawson's Creek; * Yasmin, em Bratz; * Jessica Alba, em Quarteto Fantástico, Quarteto Fantástico e o Surfista Prateado, Sin City - A Cidade do Pecado, O Olho do Mal, Guru do Amor e Pequenos Espiões 4; * Nikki, em Nikki; * Jo, em Vivendo e Aprendendo; * Pattie Mallette, em Justin Bieber: Never Say Never; * Tenente Dax, em Star Trek: Deep Space Nine; * Fiona (Kristin Kreuk), em Eurotrip; * Gwyneth Paltrow, em O Amor é Cego, A Festa de Aniversário, Os Excêntricos Tenembauns, O Talentoso Ripley, Capitão Sky e o Mundo de Amanhã, Emma, Possessão, Seven - Os Sete Crimes Capitais (versão da Globo), Correndo com Tesouras, Jogada de Risco, Um Crime Perfeito, Grandes Esperanças, e Contágio; * Liv Tyler, em Armageddon, The Wonders - O Sonho não Acabou, Testemunha do Silêncio, Círculo de Paixões, Dr. T e as Mulheres (TV paga) e Reine Sobre Mim; * Natalia Tena, em Um Grande Garoto; * Lois Lane, em Smallville, O Homem de Aço e Batman v Superman: A Origem da Justiça * Ursula Buffay, em Louco Por Você; * Piu-piu; * Boom Boom, em X-Men: Evolution; * Mariana, em Mariana da Noite; * Mariângela, em Mundo de Feras; * Allison, em Freddie; * Rachel Griffiths (Brenda Chenowith), em A Sete Palmos; * Elsa Schneider (Alison Dooty) em Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade * Brittany Murphy, em Os Garotos da Minha Vida; * Rachel Weisz em A Múmia, O Retorno da Múmia, Constantine, Sunshine - O Despertar de um Século, O Jardineiro Fiel e Três Vezes Amor (avião); * Kirsten Dunst, em Homem-Aranha, Homem-Aranha 2, Homem-Aranha 3, O Sorriso de Mona Lisa, Wimbledon - O Jogo do Amor e Maria Antonieta; * Monica Bellucci, em Os Irmãos Grimm; * Zooey Deschanel, em O Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias, Sim Senhor; * Princesa Anneliese, em Barbie em A Princesa e a Plebéia (interpretando as músicas); * Marley Shelton, em O Dia do Terror e Procura-se Uma Noiva; * Denise Porter, em As Branquelas. * Sean Young, em Blade Runner (redublagem); * a locutora do "Jornalzinho Disney", do programa global TV Colosso; * Ostrana, em Fish Hooks; * Rapunzel, em Enrolados , Princesinha Sofia (Participação) , Enrolados Para Sempre (curta) , Enrolados Outra Vez e Enrolados a Série * Kim Rhodes, em Zack & Cody: Gêmeos em Ação e Zack & Cody: Gêmeos a Bordo; * Dra. Alex Reid (Erica Durance), em Saving Hope; * Olivia Wilde em Tron: o Legado e People Like Us" * Evangeline Lilly (Tauriel) em O Hobbit: A Desolação de Smaug. * Holly Valance me Nova Estrela de Hollywood * Andorinha Dorinha, "namorada" de Louro José no programa Mais Você; * Kim em Os Universitários * Fay em Universidade Monstros * Andy McNally (Missy Peregrym) em Rookie Blue * Isla Fisher, em Os Delírios de Consumo de Becky Bloom * Pérola em ''Steven Universe'' * Amy e Samey em Drama Total: A Nova Ilha * Daphne em ''Winx Club: O Segredo do Reino Perdido'' * Sirena na Segunda Temporada de ''Mako Mermaids'' * Coro em ''A Casa de Mickey Mouse'' * Twiga em A Guarda do Leão; * Pinta em 101 Dálmatas; * Mary, Rainha da Escócia em ''Reign'' * Caline Bustier em ''Miraculous: As Aventuras de Ladybug'' *Nicole Parker em Disaster Movie * Cora Hale em Teen Wolf * Brenda em Festa da Salsicha * Linda em Rio, Rio 2 * Gabi (canção) em Rio 2 * Thorn em ''Scooby-Doo e o Fantasma da Bruxa'' Cinevídeo (primeira dublagem) * Fawn fada dos animais na franquia ''Tinker Bell'' * 'Janet" em Categoria:Elenco Categoria:Elenco Brasileiro Categoria:Pessoas Categoria:Dubladores Categoria:Dubladores Brasileiros